


Amusement

by Love and Service and Honor (Aoife)



Category: Games of Command - Linnea Sinclair
Genre: F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Love%20and%20Service%20and%20Honor





	Amusement

He spiked into her ship. Her Regalia. And he turned his head away so she wouldn't see the icy blue glow of his systems coming online, but she straddled his lap and turned his head to face her, with absolutely no fear of the damage he could do. 

"Stupid man," she said affectionately and kissed him lightly, despite their presence on the bridge. "Dump the information, spike out and then -."

He pulled her closer to him with his spare hand, and kissed her with breath-taking intensity and someone - his brother, she thought - muttered. "Finally!"

His lips quirked into a smile, and the glow dimmed. Branden Kel-Paten scooped her up in his arms, and carried her off the bridge of her huntership to the general applause - and amusement of her crew. 


End file.
